


Reassurance

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very very very short one shot but it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Luke wakes up before Ashton, his arms wrapped tightly & protectively around Luke. Ashton is sound asleep, breathing calm and soothing. Luke sits up, Ashton's arms falling from his waist, letting one arm support him. His other hands gently caresses Ashton's cheek, going up to move a strand of hair out of his face. He smiles to himself, knowing that he's so lucky to have someone like Ashton. To have someone that actually loves him and takes care of him.

"You know, if you told me that you'd be staring at me when I was asleep before you asked me to move in I probably would've said no" Ashton chuckles, eyes still shut. He yawns then gently opens his eyes.

Luke smiles again, "I'm sorry," He says, laying his hand on Ashton's naked chest.

Ashton lays his hand on Luke's, "It's fine, babe. But, why do you always to it" He asks

Luke shifts uncomfortably, Ashton notices, "No reason, sorry for waking you, Ash" Luke says, moving to get off the bed but Ashton stops him, quickly grabbing Luke's waist and pulling him back. Luke lays next to Ashton, not making eye contact.

"Hey, stop saying you're sorry. What's up? You can tell me" Ashton says reassuringly, intertwining their fingers.

Luke huffs, "I've never had someone take care of me like you do and I wanna savor every moment before you leave me" Luke looks down at their hands

Ashton lifts Luke's chin up, causing them to make eye contact, "I'm sorry to say this, but you're not gonna get rid of me that easily. I'm not going anywhere, babe" Ashton smiles, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Luke smiles and meets him half way, deepening the kiss. They break apart, and Luke gets out of bed.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast," He says, starting to leave the room.

"Hey," Ashton says before he leaves

Luke turns towards him, "What's up?"

"I love you, don't forget that" Ashton smirks at him

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Prompts are highly accepted! :)


End file.
